Hoa 'Inea
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Season 6 episode Hoa 'Inea, Danny accuses Steve of not being romantic. Of course, Steve has to prove him wrong. But along the way of wooing Danny Steve realises that he actually wants to...well woo Danny.


A.N Dedicated to Johanna

I have put together a playlist for this story, these are the songs Steve chooses for Danny at the end of the story. Just take out the spaces.

www. /playlist? list=PLigZKCY zjudKPl6c pQECSjtvXH9hy9NkY

* * *

It had started as one of their simple teasing conversations. One of them picking up on something about the other and gently prodding to start one of their banterings. Of course, Steve's mind had started ticking over it and had started going through the conversation, the competitive side of him flaring to life.

It had started as a way to prove Danny wrong. To prove that he could be romantic.

And then it had sort of tail spun until they were here, standing pressed against each other, their hips pressed together with no space between them, Steve's leg was pressed between Danny's, they both had their hands buried in the hair of the other, and they were panting, lips kiss swollen as they stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

The start...

"You know your lingerie," Steve said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, I know my lingerie. I like women in lingerie. Is that a crime?" Danny said slightly defensively.

"No," Steve smirked.

"You, you probably don't even notice what a woman's wearing before you, before you – you know," Danny started to wave his hand, exactly what Steve had been looking for.

"How is it about me now? What are you trying to say?" The Seal prodded.

"Maybe you're not the most patient guy in the whole world," Danny shrugged.

"What are you...I'm not romantic? Is that what you're saying?" Steve felt the poke to his ego.

"Buddy, when I was about 12 years old, I saw two sea lions mate at the Turtle Back Zoo, in West Orange,"

"Yeah?" Steve blinked wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, and I am pretty sure that there was more romance in that encounter than any date you have ever had in your entire life."

Steve's phone ringing stopped Steve's response, speaking to Chin as he felt the part of him that always loved a challenge raising up.

* * *

It was another week before Steve acted. Admittedly after Lyn had split up with him and Mellisa with Danny. Then Steve had stepped into action.

"What is this?" Danny poked his head out of his office after he had just walked in.

"What's what?" Chin blinked.

"On my desk," Danny motioned behind himself.

"It's coffee and a cocoa puff," Steve answered.

"Why have you bought me coffee and a cocoa puff?" Danny asked confused.

"I was going passed, figured I would grab you something," Steve shrugged before strolling into his own office, feeling the bemused looks of Danny, Lou, Kono and Chin on his back.

And he did it regularly. He changed up the treat that came with the coffee, sometimes fruit he knew Danny loved, sometimes malasadas, sometimes something he could eat later, but always a little treat. He kept this up for a month, until Danny got used to it and stopped grilling him, and then he stepped up his game.

* * *

"What the..." Danny blinked as he paused in handing the notes that he had dug out from his back pocket to pay for his lunch. He had noticed that the top piece of paper was actually a post-it note. Frowning confused he wondered who had snuck it in there, opening it up and then shaking his head.

Love you Danno

"Aww that is so sweet," the girl behind the counter cooed. "Is it from your partner, the guy you come in with sometimes?"

"Yeah, it has to be," Danny nodded absently blinking down at the note. It was simple and silly but it warmed something in him, the same way his coffees and treats had. Steve must have managed to sneak it into his pocket when he hadn't been paying attention.

He didn't really know what was going on, what Steve was up to...but right now he was quite enjoying the attention.

"That's lovely, here's your coffee and sandwiches detective Williams," The waitress smiled.

He slowly made his way across to hi car and sat inside it staring down at the note. Before he could reconsider he carefully folded it and placed it in his wallet, it was something that would bolster him on bad days. Of that he had no doubt.

* * *

The next stage was easy enough, and something that Steve didn't really have to think about. Sit next to each other. He spent the next few weeks making sure that every time they went anywhere be it beers, Kamekona's or just sitting on his beach, he made sure that he sat next to Danny. Close but not overly close.

Danny clearly noticed, he would shout Steve a look. At first he had shuffled and stared at Steve. Sitting next to each other wasn't a new thing, they sat together a lot, it was something that they just did, they gravitated towards each other and this was just a way that showed it in a physical sense.

But after a while he would gravitate towards Steve before he had even fully sat down, leaning into him when he sat down, and they would carry on with whatever they were doing, but they were pressed firmly against each other.

The others of course noticed, and they gave Steve pointed, and hopeful looks which he happily ignored.

Because maybe, just maybe, this wasn't so much about proving a point to Danny anymore, trying to one up him, perhaps this was something more. And for the first time since they had met both he and Danny were single at the same time. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to take advantage of that.

Maybe just maybe, he was a little in love with Danny.

And he would romance the ass off of him until he got him into his bed!

* * *

Danny was having a bad day, a very bad week really. He had had a weekend where both Grace and Charlie had been sick, he had had to leave them with Jerry to run out on a case, Rachel and Stan were having problems and she was being shorter and snappier with him, and she had tried to cut back his days with Charlie and Grace.

He had been forced to pull out the card he hated using because it just made both of them angry, but he had had to use the fact she had kept Charlie from him.

Then they had had to work on the case from hell for the last week with idiots everywhere, chasing after ninja Steve and Kono doing stupid things that gave him repeated heart attacks, deal with a suspect that led them on a merry chase, and now he was filling in paperwork to explain why a warehouse district was now minus one warehouse.

Groaning he dug his fingers into his temple to try and rub away the migraine he could feel building. Blinking tiredly he opened his eyes and peered warily at his phone when it beeped, wondering what on earth was going to go wrong now. Reluctantly he reached out and opened his phone, seeing the message was from Steve.

Frowning confused he looked up and glanced across the office to see Steve studiously typing away on what he hoped was his paperwork, and very pointedly not looking around. Bewildered he opened the message, to see an even more baffling message there.

Kapa radio, 5 minutes, listen.

Danny was concerned, very very concerned. He quickly turned his computer on, finding the radio station that Steve liked to listen to and hitting the listen button, turning his volume up just loud enough on the computer for him to be able to listen without disturbing the others.

It took a few more minutes and then the host spoke, his words catching Danny's attention and making him listen closely.

"And now we have a dedication. This is for Danno, apparently, he is having a little bit of a rough week and Steve wants to make him smile. So Danno this is for you, and I hope it makes your week a little brighter,"

Danny stared at his computer stunned, Steve had had a song dedicated to him...to make him smile. His heart gave that flutter again, and a warmth grew in his stomach as he waited to discover what song Steve had chosen.

Then the opening beats of the song started and he burst out laughing. Put a smile on his face indeed, Steve had most definitely done that!

Where can you find pleasure, search the world for treasure  
Learn science technology?  
Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true  
On the land or on the sea?  
Where can you learn to fly, play in sports and skin dive  
Study oceanography?  
Sign off for the big band or sit in the grandstand  
When your team and others meet

In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on people, fall an' make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand

In the navy  
Come on, protect the motherland  
In the navy  
Come on and join your fellow man  
In the navy  
Come on people and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy, in the navy, oh

They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit

If you…

Danny looked up and this time Steve was looking back at him, that crooked boyish grin that Danny lov...liked on him, a lot. Still chuckling he grinned happily at Steve, suddenly feeling all the tension and stress from the week easing out of him when faced with that smile and the thoughtfulness that Steve had put into making him smile.

And if the fact that they were going out for a meal later as a group and he knew that he would have the warmth of Steve plastered along his side while they sat on the benches outside Kamekona's truck while they chatted with their friends and ate good food, well that may have warmed him even further.

* * *

This was new. Weirdly not weird but new. Danny was aware of Kono, Chin and Lou staring at them, and he was aware of Jerry gawping, and the others just looking bemused. Gracie the little madame was grinning while Charlie was too busy running off all that energy he had to notice. And Steve, Steve was just carrying on as though everything was normal, which it strangely felt.

He didn't know what Steve was up to, and he was up to something, there were too many things that were happening for this not to be something. However, for some reason, he trusted the great ape not to do something that would hurt him and he trusted that whatever the hell was going on Steve's wouldn't take it too far, so he just enjoyed it.

Steve was...doting on him in small ways, and Danny hated to admit it but it was nice. He spent most of his life running around after people, his family, Grace and Charlie, Rachel, the team, Steve, Mellisa, everything was about other people. It was nice for a difference to have someone doing little things for him, focussing on him.

It was nice that Steve was focussing on him.

Even that disastrous Valentine day, he had done all that work for Mellisa, and all she had done was buy him a card, she hadn't gotten him a gift, or anything really to say that she was thinking about him. The card had been his fault he admitted that, and it had opened his eyes to the fact that maybe things weren't as right between them as he had hoped.

The break up had been mutual and fairly amicable, with them wishing each other the best and hoping that they found the right person for them.

Mellisa had told him that she hoped he found someone that he could say that loved easily.

And he hadn't wanted to tell her that he already had, that he had that person, but when they said it back he didn't know how they meant it.

And it was not doing his poor bewildered heart any good for Steve to be single at the same time he was, while doing all these things.

Which led him to where they were now. They had decided to do a bbq at Steve's for everyone, the whole lot was there, Adam, Renee and the kids, Kamekona, Flippa, Max and Sabrina, Nahele, they had gone all out. Danny, Grace and Nahele had been here all day helping Steve set up for the bbq and just generally having a nice day together. Charlie had tried to help and ended up getting under their feet more than anything else, particularly Nahele who he adored and looked up to. But the teen had just smiled and complied for every piggyback and cuddle, every explanation and kept Charlie out of too much trouble.

Everything was done now though, there were piles of food on the table which they were still picking through and enjoying, and Steve had finished bbq the last piece of meat, and had flopped into the seat next to Danny which had been kept for him, pretty subconsciously Danny reckoned. He had handed Steve a beer and loaded his partner's plate of things for him to eat while Steve got comfy. And then the next thing he knew Steve was linking their fingers together on the table and had held on since.

They had been holding hands for nearly an hour now, and even when they weren't talking to each other the warm press of Steve's hand on his felt...pretty amazing. They were just sitting comfortably having their Ohana around them, just sitting holding hands and relaxing.

He didn't want to let go.

* * *

It was becoming harder and harder every time to let go. When he had decided on the hand holding for the next step in his 'Romance Danny's pants off - literally' operation, he had not thought very much of it. He understood why, it was a repeated physical contact, a small touch that reinforced feelings and made a comment of affection between the two of them without being overt.

He had known that intellectually.

The reality was a little different.

He had been doing this for a week now, when he got a chance, and it was, of course, appropriate, he would reach out to take Danny's hand. Sometimes it was a quick squeeze, other times they would stand or sit holding hands for a good half an hour, one time they were sitting holding hands for nearly 2 hours.

And the more he did it, the more he wanted to do it, the more he craved for the feeling of Danny's strong hand in his, squeezing firmly and holding onto him. And the more he did not want to let go of Danny when they were holding hands.

He had also started with another one from his list, giving compliments. He started small, saying that he liked Danny's top, or that he was looking particularly bright that day. Then he moved onto more obviously compliments, telling him how amazing he was with the kids, how good he was at his job, telling him he was looking handsome that day. Sometimes Danny thought he was teasing him or poking fun, so Steve tried to keep his face as open and honest as possible and insisted that he meant it.

After two weeks and Steve hadn't done anything but compliment Danny the blonde seemed to realise he meant the compliments. And then the most amazing thing started happening. Danny started blushing. Whenever Steve complimented him this delightful flush would spread across his cheeks and he would blush lightly under the words, a small but pleased smile reaching him even in one of his best rants - proven when Steve had told him his eyes were as blue as the sea when he was angry while Danny had been in full rant mode after Steve had jumped from Chin's motorbike onto the back of a moving car at high speed. He hadn't stopped ranting but he had blushed a little and given that small smile that Steve was slowly becoming addicted to.

It wasn't easy for Steve to say things like that, to say how he felt, but if, IF, Danny gave him a chance then he deserved to hear those things from Steve, and the SEAL knew that he had to learn to communicate with Danny and say how he felt, IF they were going to have a relationship, and he found it came easier and easier every time he did it, especially when he got that reaction from Danny.

Being the one to pull that reaction from him was nearly as addicting as throwing himself off high buildings.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve as the car veered from their normal way home.

"Just picking something up," Steve said lightly.

"Steve!" Danny whined. "It's been a really long day and I just want to get in, put my feet up, stick that film on and relax while you go back and forth to get us beers,"

"I promise, just a small stop off," Steve grinned.

"A small stop off outside...the bakery?" Danny blinked, his grumpiness gone as he looked up with wide hopeful eyes at the Liliha's bakery. "It's closed," He frowned a little turning back to Steve.

"I will be five minutes," Steve grinned reaching out to squeeze Danny's hand before opening the car door. "Se you in a moment blue eyes,"

He jogged over to the bakery and tapped on the door. Danny stared when it actually opened and an older woman stopped out and patted his cheek before waving him in.

A few minutes later Steve was jogging back out waving over his shoulder to the old lady who was beaming right at Danny and bending slightly to wave at him. He raised his hand and waved back feeling a little confused as Steve opened the door and climbed in. Steve stashed the box safely on the back seat and ignoring Danny pouting at him.

"I didn't know they opened this late," Danny commented as the older lady went back in and they pulled away from the side.

"They don't, I called in a little bit of a favour,"

"You called in a favour for late night snacks?"

"I called in a favour for your favourite snacks," Steve corrected.

"My...why?" Danny blinked.

"You have been a little quiet today, I know you and Rachel had another argument. I thought, you know, we could eat some cocoa puffs and malasadas and watch Star Wars," Steve dropped the bomb and watched as Danny's eyes practically started sparkling as he looked at Steve.

"You're going to watch Star Wars with me?"

"I have no clue what your fascination with sci-fi films is, however, I will be willing to give it a go and watch the Star Wars films with you, if you make your hot chocolate for us," Steve said primly making Danny laugh.

"It's a deal," He nodded. "You do realise that Star Wars now has 8 films right?"

"Yes I do," Steve sighed. "Lots of hot chocolate," He warned.

"Thank you," Danny beamed settling comfortably into his seat as they made their way to Steve's to settle in for the weekend.

* * *

Danny yawned and stretched out a little before smiling as the smell of Steve's laundry detergent filtered through his waking brain. He snuggled a little further into the sheets underneath him and tried to fight off waking up for a little longer as he enjoyed lying in the bed.

Finally, though the urge to pee became more insistent and with a groan, he got up and shuffled down the corridor to the bathroom. The house was silent which meant Steve had already left for his morning swim and run, so he shuffled back to the guest room once he was done to grab his shorts and go downstairs to make coffee for them and a small breakfast.

When he looked up from pulling his shorts on however he blinked to see a note and a small box sitting on the pillow next to his. Yawning and running his fingers through his blonde hair he sat on the side of the bed and reached out to grab the two items. Placing the box down next to him he opened the letter first.

Morning Danno, as you have probably guessed I have gone out for my morning exercise, I didn't want to wake you. I should be back by 0730, eat what is in the box to keep you going, and I thought when I got back we could swing out for some pancakes before work.

Love

Steve.

Grinning at yet another gesture of...caring, Danny reached for the box, opening it to reveal the last malasada from the night before, which he had accused Steve of eating and pouted at him until Steve had watched episode 2 of Star Wars with him. The giant teddy bear had obviously planned to save it for him all along.

Shaking his head he took a bite out of the malasada before standing and moving to start getting ready. It was 0715 now, he and Steve should be ready at the same time once Steve ran in and took his famous navy shower.

It was silly he thought 5 minutes later as he soaped himself up with Steve's shower gel, they had had who knows how many breakfasts together, but for some reason, the thought of this one could not stop him from smiling.

* * *

The groan actually managed to make Koo and Chin blush, Lou looked beyond flustered while Jerry and Eric shared an alarmed glance and looked like they were attempting to perform an obliviate charm on each other, or whatever that spell from Harry Potter was.

Then Danny groaned again and Steve lost all focus on everyone else, instead, he focussed on Danny who was turning to putty underneath his hands.

They had made their arrest a few hours ago and while tackling a suspect Danny had landed a little awkwardly. Steve had noticed that he had been standing a little awkwardly and was shifting uncomfortably while they were standing in the interrogation room.

By the time they had gotten to their offices, Danny had been grimacing and he was getting more and more snarky. Finally, Steve had snapped and moved to stand behind Danny, reaching out to dig his thumbs into sore muscles of Danny's shoulders. It was only as he did it that he realised he was ticking off another one of his notes from the list.

And then Danny made the noise. That noise. A noise that Steve knew was going to be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. Knew that it was going to be a recurring feature in his time alone along with dreams and fantasies of what Danny would look like naked, flushed and pulling as much pleasure from him as he was giving to Danny.

His mind had sort of short-circuited for a moment, and then Danny had dropped his head forward and he had sank into Steve's hands with a shudder. Steve couldn't stop, he kept his fingers rubbing and drank in the noises Danny was making, ignoring the others scuttling away with disturbed looks on their faces as they made for cover.

"Is that feeling any better? Steve asked softly, desperately hoping that the arousal he was feeling was kept from his voice.

"So much better, thank you," Danny reached up and pressed his hand over Steve's.

"No problem," Steve took and breath and leant forward pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead. "Any time."

* * *

This was a simple one really, the meaning had changed, but the routine was there.

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

The exchange triggered a set of eye rolls and smirks, snickers and knowing looks from the police around them.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Kono and Chin exchanged a look.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Grace and Charlie giggled and followed Steve onto the rollar coaster while Danny watched with concerned eyes as the ride took off.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Book him Danno,"

The suspect was spitting out threats and protests, Steve's heart was still thundering from where the man had snuck up on him and held the gun to his head, seconds before Danny had smacked him in the side of the head of the butt of his gun.

"I love you,"

The words were so easy. The reality, that was harder.

* * *

"Danny! Have you..."

"Yes, Bridgette! I have the milk!" Danny rolled his eyes at the cashier. Luckily she had gron up with them as kids and knew what they were like.

"Touchy touchy, he's suffering from the cold," Stella cheerfully told the woman.

"It is freezing!" Danny scowled as Bridgette raced over and dropped a few more snacks onto the belt.

"This is mild," she snickered.

"This is not mild, this is ice cold! And seriously, don't you think we have enough food for film night?" He grumped.

"You have become soft!" Stella teased.

"You really have. And besides that, we don't get to have family film night with our niece and nephew, we are doing this properly," Bridgette nodded.

"Not me?" Danny acted wounded. "Here, take this, pay while I pack," He rolled his eyes handing over his wallet to Stella and moving to the end of the till and quickly started packing their shopping away.

He should have known by the silence that something was wrong. But he carried on packing until nothing else went through, then he looked up and saw his two sisters and the cashier crowded around a photo, a familiar photo, the writing on the back very familiar.

"This is...why didn't you tell us you and Steve are seeing each other?!" Stella squealed.

"That is adorable, oh my god you guys look guys look adorable!" Bridgette nodded.

"We're not together," Danny shook his head.

"This picture would say otherwise," Stella grinned evilly turning the photo so he could see it, even though it was burnt into his head. The picture was of him, Steve, Grace and Charlie. Odell had taken the photo without the four of them realising at one of the Ohana get togethers, they had been running around on the grass outside of Kamekona's truck, in the picture Steve was spinning Grace around while Danny had Charlie sitting on his shoulders and was watching Steve with his daughter with so much laughter, and so much love in his face. Charlie was reaching out for Steve, laughter on his little face. They looked happy. They looked like a family.

"So how did this end up in your wallet then?" Stella grinned, flipping it around so that he could see what was written on the back. Again as though it wasn't engrained on his memory. I love you Danno.

"Steve put it there," Danny sighed.

"Steve did why?"

"He's...he has been...he is..." Danny sighed.

"Yes?" All three women leant forward.

"He has been doing all these romantic things for me, we have been spending more time together and it is ust confusing me, because I know we blurred boundaries before, but this is on a whole other level, like we have told each other before that we love each other, its something that we say, but he's saying it more and more, in public, when we're alone, just saying it, and I say it back and I mean it, but I don't know if he means it the way that I mean it and it is confusing! And he is doing things like holding my hand, and he is complimenting me, and he is dedicating stupid songs that make me laugh because I am having a bad day! And then when I am facing a really tough court case that dragged on for a week, after the first day I find notes from him every morning telling me nice things, and he's randomly leaving nice notes in my back pocket - which I still have no idea how he does that. He's cooking my favourite meals and picking up my favourite desserts, and he's sending me things like this!"

Danny fished his phone out and held it out to the three women who were blinking at him stunned. The cashier reached out and took the phone, looking at the picture he had brought up. The three of them cooed at the image. Steve had taken the most awkwardly angled selfie ever, but he had his boyish grin and he was wearing Danny's top and one of his ties from the early days, and the words 'I have the best partner ever' was written at the bottom of the image. He had left Steve alone in his house for half an hour while he ran around the corner to shop, he had been standing at the till when the picture had come through.

"So what is the problem?" Bridgette asked softly handing him to phone back. Staring down at the face of his partner grinning up at him he sighed.

"The problem is, I am in love with him, and I think he might be in love with me, we're both single at the same time for the first time since we met, but we have been dancing around this for five years and I am not sure where we stand. I love him," Danny admitted.

"Aww Danny," The three of them gathered around him and squished him between them in a hug.

* * *

Danny started when his phone started playing his alarm sound. Frowning considering it was 1800 at night he put the ice cream he had been digging his way through to the side and picked up his phone.

CHECK YOUR VOICE RECORDINGS

Even more confused he turned off his alarm and went into the voice records on his phone. There were three of them waiting for him. He clicked on the first one and Steve's voice filtered out.

"Ok first Danno, please don't be angry that I temporarily stole your phone, you were snoozing and you didn't notice, so no harm no foul right. Anyway, the other two records are for you, something to see you through. Love you Danno,"

He quickly clicked on the second recording.

"Hi Danno! I just wanted to say that I love you, and I know that the next month is going to be tough for you, it will be for me too, I am going to miss you. I will speak to you as often as possible. Look after Uncle Steve as well. I love you Danno, see you soon! I will bring you a nice present back I promise!"

Grace's voice made him smile brightly, and he quickly moved onto the last recording.

"Hi Danno! I love you! I'm going to miss you so so much! I wish you were with us. I want you to read me lots and lots of stories when I come back, promise Danno! Love you!"

Danny smiled as Charlie's enthusiastic voice filled the room.

Dropping his head onto the back of the sofa he closed his eyes and smiled as the three voice he loved most in this world filled the room again.

Rachel and Stan had decided to take a holiday to try and save their marriage, and Rachel had decided that she was taking the kids with them, probably Danny thought to use against Stan who for all his faults loved Grace and Charlie. So now he was going to be without his kids for a whole month, only able to skype and message with them. To say that he had been upset and angry was an understatement.

That Steve had done this for him meant more than he could ever say.

* * *

Danny closed his eyes as the music washed over him, his heart was thundering in his chest and yet at the same time he had never felt calmer, more sure in his whole life. He had listened to the CD twice now, and the words from every song stirring something in his stomach. Every word just being so so right.

Some of the songs were heart touching and meaningful enough to make his eyes burn and his heart pound. Some of them were fun and made him chuckle. Some of them even reflected the hours upon hours they had spent over the last five years watching Disney films with Grace and now Charlie. Only Steve could honestly include Disney love songs in a list of songs about their relationship. But then part of them was Danny's kids.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the list he had held gripped in his hands for who knows how long. A romance list. A list that had slowly been ticked off. A list that was titled 'Operation woo Danny Williams'.

compliments x

Leave a love note – on the pillow with chocolates – slipping notes into his pocket x

Hold hands x

Sit next to each other x

Dessert – stop for his favourite dessert on the way home. x

Watch his favourite film x

Prepare his favourite food for him when he is having a bad day. x

Shoulder massage x

When in public declare my love. x

Make a CD with songs meaningful to our relationship. - x

Surprise him at work with his favourite lunch x

Dedicate a song to him on the radio – text him to tell him and time and station to listen to. x

Put a picture of me, him, Grace and Charlie in his wallet with I love you written on the back x

Leave notes on car telling him to have a great day x

Record a message for him on his phone and set an alarm telling him to check his recordings when I know he will have a stressful day x

Take a picture wearing his clothes and text it to him saying 'best partner ever' x

Make him breakfast in bed, letting him sleep in – look after the kids. x

Making a decision he stood and moved to grab his phone, ready to start making the plans for Steve. He had done his wooing and it had worked, now it was his turn.

* * *

Steve frowned as he stepped through the front door and saw the changes that had happened to his house. If this was a break in then he had definitely managed to set the bar for the most random burglar ever he thought amused. And then the music started.

When it all comes craving in

And you can't be brave again

Whenever you need a friend,

Need a friend, call me

He blinked and turned toward the kitchen to see Danny standing there. Steve laughed when he realised that Danny was wearing the shirt and tie that he had been wearing that morning that they had first met, in this very house.

The house had been transformed. His furniture had been shoved to the edge of the room, and in the centre stood the small table from the kitchen with chairs for just the two of them. There were candles on all the surfaces and fairy lights hung around the ceiling and doorways.

Their favourite beers sat on the table and in the middle sat the most amazing looking pizza that he had ever seen, the smell filling the room. He knew straight away it was home made, he knew Danny had cooked him a proper New York slice.

And the music playlist that he had made for Danny was playing in the background.

"You're breaking and entering now?" Steve asked softly closing the door and putting his gun and badge down onto the side table.

"Not really breaking and entering if I have a key. And don't know how many people break in to cook and decorate for you," Danny laughed. Steve walked slowly towards him.

"No I guess not. And not when this is as much your home as mine," Steve agreed stopping in front of Danny. He reached out and took Danny's tie between his fingers, a fond smile on his face as he allowed the fabric to slip between his fingers.

"So..."

"So..."

Danny reached out and took Steve's hands in his, squeezing them firmly and taking another step closer to the SEAL.

"I love you," Danny breathed out meeting Steve's eyes so that he could see the honesty in his face, so that he could see how much he meant it.

"I love you too," The bright smile he received from Steve was that boyish smile, the smile he adored.

They leant in at the same time, their noses bumping awkwardly and then they nearly headbutted each other going in for a second kiss. They met each other's eyes and started laughing, their arms twining around each other as they shuffled a little bit to find the right position. And then their lips met.

It was slow, and it was a little too sloppy and eager, their teeth scraped the other's lips a little too much and they were holding onto each other a little too tightly. And it was perfect.

"You know, pizza is nearly as good cold as it is hot," Danny said softly against Steve's lips.

"Really? Now, you're...you're ready?" Steve asked eagerly. If he was a dog his ears would have perked up and his tail would be wagging.

"We've waited long enough, haven't we?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we have," Steve smiled moving toward the stairs and leading Danny with him. "One thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Do NOT leave the tie on," He sighed making Danny start laughing as they raced up the stairs.

* * *

"I told you that I can be romantic," Steve muttered against Danny's lips as they lay in bed together enjoying the feel of their naked skin pressed together, the feeling of holding onto each other.

"What?" Danny's blue eyes fluttered open.

"I told you I could be romantic," Steve repeated. Danny blinked at him a couple of times before he started laughing, tugging the warm, long body of his partner even closer he sealed their lips together again.

"Yeah you big dope, you can be romantic," He laughed when they parted. "But now you only get to be romantic with me,"

"I wouldn't want to be romantic with anyone else," Steve promised.

"Always,"

"Always,"


End file.
